Status Ailments
There are eight Status Ailments in The Legend of Dragoon and each have a different effect on the party. Any one of these status ailments can be removed from a character by the correct Healing Item or Meru's Rainbow Breath. All ailments are removed from a character that changes into Dragoon form. Because they prevent characters from taking active turns, Stun, Confusion, and Can't Combat do not allow affected characters to initiate the Dragoon transformation. However, another active character can still use the Special command, taking the entire party into their Element Dimension and turning them all into Dragoons, curing all ailments. Poison Characters(s) afflicted with Poison will have a glob of green around their body. Every turn, character(s) who are afflicted with poison will lose 10% of their total HP. This effect continues until the character is cured or dead. Changing into a Dragoon can remove the effect, but Body Purifiers and Clinics (yellow arrow) are the most direct way. Some Equipment will prevent the effect. The effect is not removed at the end of combat. Staying in an Inn (also yellow arrow) does not remove Poison. Virulent Arrow causes Poison. Poison Guard Accessory, and Rainbow Dress, Armor of Yore and Satori Vest armors prevent it. Stun Character afflicted will be knocked down onto the ground and for 3-5 turns unable to have an active turn. This effect ends when they are hit or the effect duration expires. The effect can be removed by Body Purifiers or special Dragoon used by another character. Some equipment can avoid this effect. The effect will end if combat ends and the character will be rewarded experience as normal. Stun will negate Status Ailments; ie, Stunned enemies count as being out of the battle for the purposes of determining the continued effect of Status Ailments they cause, just as if they had died. Beast Fang, Flamberge and Great Axe cause Stun. Stun Guard Accessory, and Rainbow Dress, Satori Vest and Armor of Yore armors prevent it. Arm-Blocking Also known as Disable. Character is unable to see; a black cloud surrounds their head. Blocks a character(s) ability to use a selected move. This can be attack, guard, item, or Dragoon. Most of the time normal attacking is blocked. In this case, the effect lasts 3-5 turns. Otherwise, the effect continues until the target who casted it on the party member is killed, combat ends, using a Body Purifier, transforming into Dragoon, or treatment at a Clinic. Because the black cloud effect is used in other games to display a debuff to the character's chance to hit, Disable may be mistaken for Blind. No Weapons cause Arm Blocking. Protector Accessory, and Armor of Yore, Rainbow Dress, and Satori Vest armors prevent it. Confusion Character(s) afflicted with confusion will perform random moves and not have an active turn. Yellow question marks will hover around their heads and during combat they will guard, use an item at random, attack themselves, or other party members. This effect can last several turns, normally 5, depending on the encounter. Confusion can be cured by a Mind Purifier, Dragoon transformation (via Special), or it will go away after a few turns or once combat ends. Bemusing Arrow and Mind Crush cause Confusion. Phoenix Plume Helm and Panic Guard Accessory prevent it. Bewitchment Pink hearts will float around a Bewitched character. Similar to Confusion, characters who are affected will become uncontrollable by the player. Even games with extensive status effects do not always make the distinction between Confusion's "out of control" state and Bewitchment's "serving the enemy". Unlike Confusion, the affected characters will always attack - themselves or other party members. This effect normally lasts three affected character turns and can be removed by using a Mind Purifier, by killing the target who inflicted the ailment, by ending combat, as well as by using Dragoon Special transformation. No Weapons cause Bewitchment. Phoenix Plume and Magic Ego Bell prevent it. Fear When a character(s) is afflicted with fear they will take 50% more damage from all sources and deal 50% less damage with all attacks/items. This effect is removed when they change into a Dragoon or are cured by Mind Purifier. Clinics can also cure this status. The effect is not removed at the end of combat or beginning. Character(s) will tremble with blue skulls around them. Spear of Terror causes Fear. Phoenix Plume and Bravery Amulet prevent it. Dispirit Character(s) afflicted with Dispirit will appear in combat as a dizzy state, often slumped. The effect keeps the character(s) from gaining SP from any attacks. This effect can be removed by clinics and Mind Purifiers. Dragoon transformation is also a good way to cure it. No Weapons cause Dispirit. Active Ring and Phoenix Plume prevents it. Petrification Character(s) afflicted by Petrification will share similar qualities as being stunned, however the effect can not be broken by any means besides Special, Depetrifiers, or end of combat. The character acts as if they are dead with a stone above their fallen body and will not be rewarded any experience at the end of combat if Petrified. If all alive party members become Petrified, the battle is instantly lost. No Weapons cause Petrification. Destone Amulet prevents it. Can't Combat Also known as KO (Knocked Out). Not only the status of defeated characters at zero hit points, but a status that can be inflicted by certain enemies, e.g. 00PARTS, Death and Polter Armor's Sword, with a single attack, independent of HP amount. The affected character is knocked flat on the ground and cannot take any actions. Can be removed with an Angel's Prayer item, or Shana's or Miranda's Moon Light or Gates of Heaven. This attack also works on characters in the Dragoon form. An affected character will receive no EXP at the end of battle, but the status will be removed and the character revived with one HP. Brass Knuckle, Gladius and Indora's Axe cause Can't Combat. Talisman and Rose's Hairband prevent it. Category:Game mechanics Category:Status Ailments